The Werewolf, vampire and Human Family
by meltwi1998
Summary: Melissa is a girl with a horrible past. The Cullens take her in and raise her. But what if a wolf imprints on her? And what if one of the wolves are out to kill her? How will the imprinted wolf take it and how will the pack take it when they fined out Melissa has the wolf blood line?
1. Interdution

_**A/N:**__Okay this is my second story and I hope you like it and I know I promised a sequel New Moon New Life, but I had an even better idea it is still about Melissa and Seth. But even better. Here it is everyone __**The Human, WereWolf, and Vampire Family!**_

**Interdution**

**Melissa's Prov**

As I traveled through the forest of Forks, Washington I thought about why I was running. I'm Melissa Whitlock Hale; I know a really weird middle name but at least the last name is common. It is rumored that long ago in 1863, there was a solider named General Jasper Whitlock Hale, who is said to have been a hero. Around this time there was a war going on, so everyone in Texas had to leave quickly. But when Jasper went back to see if any one came back, he never returned. All that was found was his steed with no Jasper. Spooky, right? Well every one said that my middle name should be Whitlock. That's only because when my mom was pregnant with me a fire started in the house. It was only her in the house; the police said no one could survive that. But everyone said I saved her life that's my middle name, Whitlock.

Anyway, I have five brothers, Jake being the youngest at six, the twins Jonny and Jeremy who are thirteen, Joshua at fifteen and Jared being the oldest male at twenty. Jared is in the marines and I only see him twice every 2 years. They all live with my Gram, and Gramp in Texas. I lived with my mom and stepdad, Steve, in Vancouver, BC. My parents are drug addicts and the only reason I live with them is because the court says that only one child can stay with them, and the others may leave. I sacrificed my happiness so that my brothers would not have to suffer. Thankfully every summer and Christmas, I go to Texas until it's time for school again.

My stepdad Steve, well, he rapes me almost every night. And my mom knows but doesn't care, because every night they come in my room and beat me. Then, every Friday, men come to the house and give my parents drugs for free. Well, not really, the price is that they stay with us and get to rape me. So, as you can see they care more about drugs then me. Crossing the border was not easy. I had to sneak through the forest, which was filled with guards too, to get on the other side. Once I was there I ran to Seattle, there I was jumped again and was told not to tell anyone.

Once I was at Forks I thought it would be a good place to start. I had $350, which I stole from my mom, and bought new clothes. I ran through the forest try to find a hiding spot for the night. Then I heard a twig brake, when I turned around I saw four of the palest but most beautiful creatures to have walked this earth.

_**A/N:**__ There ya go_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__Okay this is my second story and I hope you like it and I know I promised a sequel New Moon New Life, but I had an even better idea it is still about Melissa and Seth. But even better. Here it is everyone __**The Human, WereWolf, and Vampire Family!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Alice's POV:  
**I was walking to the family room where everyone else was, with a pot of flowers in my hands. When I had a vision, before I could blank out I heard glass shatter.

_***Vision*  
**__A little girl, around the age of 12, with dark brown hair that had blue streaks in it. She was wearing cowboy boots, a blue tank top, underneath a ripped jean jacket that went to her hips and her elbows. She had ripped shorts and her hair was in pony tail. She was laughing and smiling, but was human. She was on Em's (Emmett) shoulders and he was spinning around._

_"No Emmy! Put me down I'm going to fall!" she exclaimed._

_"Don't worry I wouldn't let that happen!" _

_They were in the Cullen's backyard. The whole family was there; they too were laughing and smiling. Carlisle and Esme were at the porch, Jazz, and Rose and I were chasing Emmett and the girl. Edward had moved in with Tanya's family and we don't talk to him that much. Then Esme yelled..._

_"Okay, Emmett! Put Melissa down before she pukes!" When he put, I assumed Melissa, down she walked a little dizzily to the porch and fell on the steps. We all started laughing and after a while so did she._

_"I guess it was a good thing we adopted her." Said Carlisle._

_"Even if she is human. She's ours." Said Esme. We all ran to the porch and Emmett yelled..._

_"Family Photo!" He went upstairs got the camera, put it on the stand, and set the timer for 10 seconds. _

_"Say human!" Yelled Melissa._

_"HUMAN!" We all yelled. When the flash came I was back to real life.  
__***Vision*  
**_

When I came back I was sitting on the coach with Jazz's arm over my shoulder. I jumped up and ran it to Carlisle and Esme's arms.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"For what Alice, dear?" I explain them the vision and they laughed. But said they would believe it when they see it. As for Jazz, Em, and Rose they believed me and couldn't wait to meet our new little sister.

**Mel's POV:  
**The four of them just stood there and looked at me. One was buffer than the others and taller too. He had dark brown hair that was buzzed cut. He was holding hands with golden blonde, whose hair went below her shoulders. She was up to his shoulders and had a good taste in fashion. Then there was another boy with curly blonde hair that went to his ears. He was tall as the other blonde. He looked like he was in pain for some unknown reason. He was holding hands with a pixie like girl. She had brown hair and it stuck in all different directions. It was chin length and was...well...really cool. They all had amber eyes and very, very pale skin. The pixie girl said, in a very musical voice..."It's her." They all broke into huge smiles. The pixie girl bounced to me and gave me a big hug. Instead of stepping back, I hugged back. The blonde girl said...

"Alice, can we please see _our _little sister?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Little sister? Can someone explain what's going on here?" I was really confused.

"Yes. Let's take her to Carlisle. He might want to check for any broken bones and how deep her cuts and scare are."Golden blonde.**  
**The big, buff one was going to pick me up but said...

"Yes, but we should tell her are names first. Hi, I'm Emmett!" He said with a big, wide grin.

"Rosalie!" good fashion taste lady exclaimed excitedly while waving.

"Jasper," he the blonde guy twanged out hinting at a southern accent; cue the smile.

"Alice!" the pixie said while bouncing in place.

"Melissa." I managed to say with the giggles.

Then the big...I mean Emmett, came and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed in surprise and they all laughed. All of a sudden the forest became a blur, not even 2 minutes and we were in the back yard of a huge glass house. There were windows everywhere, and the walls, furniture, curtains, almost everything were white or beige. It was in the middle forest, where no one could see you. The pix...Alice took my hand and we bounced over to the back door. I looked at myself from the glass door's reflection and gasped. My hair had twigs and dirt. All my clothes wore ripped and covered in dirt and dry blood. The only that was not ripped was my runners.

"It's okay my clothes will fit you." said Alice.

"Esme, Carlisle? We told you so!" Emmett.

"Emmett what are you...OH! Hello." I think she was Esme; she had wavy brownish, orange hair. It went to her shoulders. She had come from the kitchen, and had a very shaken face. "Carlisle!"

"What is it de...OH!" He had blond hair that was combed back; it went to the top of his ears. I think he was Carlisle, and just like the other four; he and the lady had very, very pale skin and amber eyes.

"Bring her up to my office to see if she has any broken bones." Said Carlisle. Now that I thought about it, it does hurt me when I breathe, I can't feel my left ankle, or my right wrist. When we got upstairs Jasper put me on a bed they looked like it should belong to hospital.

"What is your name sweetie?"

"Melissa." I answered in a whispered. He told me lie down and when I did, he put his hand on my ribs. I screamed out in pain, I started to cry. He asked if it hurt when I breathe. And I nodded my head yes. He asked what else huts, so I told him about my wrist and ankle.

"Alice, do you think your clothes will fit her?" Alice nodded her head yes.

"Okay Melissa, Alice will take you to the washroom. There you can get changed and take a shower. Okay?" I nodded yes, with that Alice took me down the hall and into her room.

We went to her closet, which was as big, or even larger, then barn back on the farm. She gave me a bra, panties, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black flats with a hair brush. She said I could use her washroom freshen up.  
When I was done I went back to the office were Carlisle put some weird gave thing on my ribs, ankle and wrist. We walked back down stairs to the family room. They asked why I was running in the woods and I told them. I told them everything from my brothers being with my grandparents to my mother allowing her husband and others to rape and beat me repeatedly. Since I trusted them enough to tell my story to they told me theirs about how they were vampires and that Alice can see the future, Jasper can control your feelings, and Alice told me about her vision she had of me. Alice said I could sleep in her and Jasper's room for tonight, and that tomorrow we were going to make my room.

****Time Skip Next Day**  
**

We went to Port Angeles to the outdoor mall there that held every store imaginable from a hardware store to a furniture outlet all the way to clothing stores. When they asked me what my favorite color was I immediately said blue. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all went to that hardware place while the girls and I went to pick out my new bedroom furniture. After finding the perfect items to place in my room, we headed over to a couple of the clothing stores, picking up bras and panties along with blouses, jeans, shorts, skirts, shoes, and some very coveted warm fuzzy items for when it gets a bit nippy in Forks. Loaded down with bags of every size imaginable we made our way to the car only to find the boys already waiting patiently for us.

When we got home Esme made me some lunch, and everyone said that I had to stay down stairs until my room was ready. After lunch I went to watch the television. Sometime during my third movie they all came downstairs. When I went to my room it looked like we were at the beach. Just like the back of the house, the wall wall was made of glass overlooking the forest. In front of the glass wall sat a white lounger that I could see myself laying on reading my favorite books. Across from the glass lay my beautiful bed made of wrought iron with a twisted design going over the bed with feathers attached to it at certain spots. Like the rest of the house, my room stuck with the whites, creams and beiges theme, however there were some blue accents throughout. On the bed I had a couple light blue pillows that went perfectly with the cream bedspread. There were a few pictures on the wall that held photographs of the ocean making it seem more and more like a beach with every passing moment.

"I LOVE IT!" I yelled. Smiles broke on everyone's face as laughed.

"Okay Melissa. Get some rest we have a long day tomorrow." said Esme.

"Really why?"

"Carlisle, myself and you are going to the adopting center tomorrow. We're going to make you family legally."

"And instead of calling us Carlisle and Emse, you can call us mom and dad." Said Car...DAD! I jumped into their arms, they all laughed at me, at how happy I was. Dad picked me up and putted me to bed. Everyone kissed my forehead and said goodnight. That night I dreamed of my new happy family.

_**A/N: **__Aww happy family. But what will the Tanya's family think next chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Thx to my awsome beta **_**ilovevampires13**_** and **_**voltri princess**_**! This storys life depends on you 2!**

**Chapter 2**

Mel's POV:

Today I would be meeting my new cousins. Alice and Rose made me wear a dress; it was strapless, blue, that had yellow and purple stripes on it. I wore it with a pair of cowboy boots. Alice said that shockingly it looked good together. I told her how in Texas most girls wear boots with their outfits, so Rose and Alice are thinking about buying themselves a pair. That would be cool. Emmy and Jazz got me a silver chain necklace with an upside right oval shape blue diamond, in the middle. Mom and Dad said after my first day of school, so tomorrow, they would have a present for whole family. No one knows what it is, other than Alice, so we are all excited.

We had gone to the adoption center two weeks ago, and the surprise visitor said the house was fine and a safe environment. With that I am now living with the Cullen's. I know it may be weird, I mean living with a family of vampires, but I love them and they love me. My new cousins just arrived. Mom came to my side in an instant and took my left hand.

"Now we already explained to them about you. So there is no need to worry, understand?"

"Yes mom." We walked out to the porch where the rest of the family was. I saw dad and everyone else giving these new vampires hug. They looked like my family, gold eyes, very pale skin. There was five of them, all but one were women. They gave me hugs and talked about them, told me their name and I did the same around 6pm Mom made me dinner and after that I said I was tired so I went to bed. Around 7:30 it felt like someone was behind me.

Alice and Jasper were there. They had a very happy face, but you could also see they were sad. I didn't ask.

"Ali, Jazz, you guys scared me what's up?"

"Melissa, do you like thunder storms?" said Alice.

"No I hate them. Why?"

"Well, when the weather man calls for storms, we like to play baseball when a thunder storm comes. Plus Tanya's family left so we are going up the mountain to play. Also your coming, even if you want to or not."

"In the rain? Are you mad?" Alice and Jazz both laughed.

"No darlin', we like to play cause of the lighting and thunder. And where we're going the rain won't hit us, we go high on the mountain top where the rain doesn't come." said Jazz.

"Ok. Let me just get dressed first, I'll be down soon." With that they left. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a yellow tank, a gray hoodie, and a pair of white runners. When I got downstairs only Rose and Emmy were down there.

"Where is every one?" I asked when I got down.

"They went to get everything ready," said Emmy. When we were walking to the garage I saw a picture of the family before they meet me. They were all there but there was another boy. He looked like the rest of them, but he had brownish reddish hair. And he looked sad, didn't show it he was smiling like the rest, but still sad.

"Who is he?" I asked and they turned around to see who I was talking about, they gasped. And looked like they were in pain...hatred...like they were going to cry or scream.

"Oh...um...that's...uh...well...he's..." Emmy started stuttering.

"It's ok it was just a question. You don't need to answer." With that we walked to the garage again. Emmy had to help me get in the jeep because I was too short to get in. As we drove up the mountain I kept thinking about that boy I saw in the picture. And why did they act that way when I asked about him? I was going to ask dad about him though. If Emmy and Rose acted that, then I could just imagine how Mom would act, she would break into tearless sobs. That is something I don't want to see.

When we got there the rest of the family was practicing for the game. In a blink of an eye Emmy and Rose were gone, and mom was beside me.

"You're going to stand beside me or anyone else who's out, okay?"

"Sure mom."

"And be sure to stay back, they play rough."

"She thinks we cheat," said Emmy out a no where with a bat.

"Oh I don't think, I know."

"How come your not playing, Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, I just don't want to get in to the fights. You should see them, well; actually I hope you don't, really. You would think I raised a pack of wolfs."

"Ok."

The game was pretty cool really. Every time someone hit the ball, thunder and lightning would come. The teams were Mom, Dad, and Alice. Alice was a great pitcher. The other team was Rose, Emmy, and Jazz. It was the best baseball game ever, and I hate baseball too. We got home around 11:30 pm. The whole family, but Mom and Dad, went out to hunt. Mom was doing the laundry and dad was in his office, so this was the perfect time. I walked to the office and knocked on his door.

"Come on in Melissa." I saw him sitting at his next so I sat on the chairs in fort of it.

"Dad, went we were leaving I saw a picture with the family, there was a boy in the picture I have not meet. Who is he? I asked Emmy and Rose, but they looked like they were in pain when I asked." Dad sat there staring at me and thinking. Then he finally said...

"His name is Edward. At least 1 year ago, he moved in with Tanya's family. That was because there was a girl named Bella Swan that used to live in Forks." He started pacing around the room while I still sat in the chair. "Her parents, Charlie and Renee, died in a fire. Bella was 17; she was at school when their house went on fire. She sat next to Edward in Biology, Alice in Math, and Jasper in Socials. Edward thought he was in love with her but he wasn't, he was in love with her scent her...blood. She was living at her friend Angela's house. One cold rainy late night, Bella was walking home from the Newton's Outdoor Shop where she worked. Angela lived close by so Bella had walked to work that day. Edward was going to hunt that night, but he smelt Bella's scent. The next day everyone was in the family room minus Edward, we put on the news and the news reporter said.

"Breaking News! Bella Swan's body was found 3 miles from the Forks border line. From the remains of her body she was bloody. Her neck was broke and so were her hands and legs. The officers found her body when someone called saying the saw a fire in the forest. Cause of death is unknown. But what we do know, as her parents do, Bella Swan will rest in our hearts forever. In other news..."

After that we called Edward. He said he would be staying with Tanya's family, since they live in a very remote area. We haven't seen him since." Dad's back was facing me and he was looking out the window. I got up and walked over to him. As soon as I was beside him he looked down at me. I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his arms around my shoulder, and then I said...

"I love you daddy." I felt him stiffen. Then he said...

"I love you too, baby girl. Like one of my own."

"Aww. Father daughter moment." Said Mom and the three of us laughed.

"Come one mom join the group hug." She came over a join the hug.

That night I dreamt about this Bella girl. I thought of the life she may never have now, I thought about how Edward couldn't control himself. I thought about what I would do if I ever meet this Edward Cullen.

**Time Skip Next Morning 6 AM**

I was sleeping so nice when; the annoying pixie like Alice came jumping in my room. She came to the side of my bed and put a breakfast tray on the bed side table. It had scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast, with a glass of orange juice.

"Wakey! Wakey! Early bird gets the worm!" said Alice.

"I don't like worms though!"

"Look, your breakfast is here. I laid out your clothes for you and I put some make up in your washroom that will go great with the outfit. It's not sunny but very hot, so I gave you some shorts. I but your backpack down stairs and don't worry about your lunch. You have two hours so, GET UP!" With that she left. I looked at my clock 6 am, this family is nuts.

I got up, ate, took a shower, ate again, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and did my makeup. I looked at my mirror on the door before I went down stairs. I was wearing a pair of light blue shorts that looked like roll ups, a black spaghetti top, a pair a silver sandals, a row of brown, silver, yellow, black bracelets on each arm, a pair of earing that were brown, black, white earrings and the necklace Emmy and Jazz gave me. I also wore a gray and white hoodie from garage with a pair of my cowgirl boots. I had been hearing my family talking to someone for the last 1hr and a half. But now it was more like yelling.

"...NO PERFECT SENSE!" Said a man with a very deep voice.

"Well it makes sense to us!" Said Emmy.

"And that's all that matters!" Said Jazz.

"Yah! Well she needs a REAL family! One that breaths, eats, can go to the beach or the park! Can go outside when it's sunny! NOT A DEAD ASSHOLE VAMPIRE FAMILY!" said another man with a deep voice too. But that went too far, no one, and I mean no one talks about my family that way. So I ran down stairs and yelled.

_**A/N: **_**Plz review ur thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_**Thx to my awsome beta **_**ilovevampires13**_** and **_**voltri princess**_**! This storys life depends on you 2!**

**Chapter 3**

**Seth's POV: **

It was Monday morning and 4 am. Sam said that I would be doing night patrols so I can go to school, I'm in a sophomore in high school so only two-three more years and Pack Seth all the time. SCREW SCHOOL! Right now me, my sister Leah, and my mom Sue, are driving over to our alpha's house, Sam. When we got there the whole pack was there, my sister is the only girl in the pack, and it is Me, Collin and Brady, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared and his imprint Kim, Leah, Paul, and Sam with his imprint Emily. The Elders were also there Billy, Jake's dad, Old Quil, Quil's great Grandfather, and my mom. It used to be my dad, but he died from a heart attack. God Rest His Soul. As soon as we got in the meeting started.

"Okay, let's just get to the point the Cullen's have adopted a girl. A human girl." Said Sam. The room was filled with 'what's' growls and snarls.

"Yes, her name is Melissa. She is 12 years old, brown hair, brown eyes and she is half Quileute. She never knew who her father was, but blood test shows she is half Quileute. Took a DNA Test but Melissa said she doesn't want to know who he is. She now lives with the Cullen's they told me about her past. Sam started to tell us Melissa's life story, abuse and all. Now after hearing what I heard...this poor little girl had a tough life.

"The Cullen's found her in the forest and took her in. This girl life has been like this since she was 8; she said her life is back to normal now-"Sam was cut off by Paul.

"But what if they're lying? Maybe they found a girl but bit her or something. This is just a cover up story."

"If you would let me finish. I and the whole back are going to the Cullen's house today and now before she gets up. When she does we will meet her and fine out if this is true. Let's go." We got to the Cullen's house around 5:30 am. Sam knocked on the door and Carlisle opened it. I always liked the Cullen's, but when we found out Edward was the one who killed Bella the whole pack hated me for liking them. They didn't know, but, Bella was Jakes imprint, and after she was done school they were supposed to get married. But when she died he was a mess. The elders say he will imprint again, but only in a matter of time.

"Hello Sam. Hello everybody. Hello Seth." Everyone nodded but I had more respect.

"Hey, Carlisle." He smiled but the pack gave me a dirty look.

"Hey it's S man!" Yelled Emmett. Every one of the Cullen's loved me. When I heard E Man I ran inside and gave him a high five.

"Hey what's up E Man? J man! How's it going?"

"Going good dog!" All three of us laughed it was a little joke they did. As again, pack hated it, I didn't care.

"Hi Seth!" Said Rose and she came to give me a hug. I didn't wince like I always used to. Then Esme came as well. I didn't realize that the pack had made their way to the living room. When I walked to the living room I saw the whole pack sitting on or around one couch. I looked at them shook my head and went to sit with the Cullen's.

"So where is she?" Asked Sam.

"Her name is Melissa. And she just got up. She is eating and getting ready right now," said Alice coming down the stairs.

"Hey Alice!"

"Hey Seth!" And like always she bounced over to give me a hug. We all sat there for a quite half an hour. The Cullen's were smiling because we could all hear Melissa singing 'Before He Cheats' by 'Carrie Underwood' upstairs. I could listen to her sing or speak all-day...wait what... Paul was the first one to speak.

"Did you tell her about use? Does she know we are coming? Wait, does she even know you're going to suck her blood?" Paul's a nice guy don't get me wrong, but not when it comes to vampires.

"Could you please keep your voice down? Also try not to get angry my little girl doesn't need this right now," said Esme sounding like she was her real mother.

"First off, you can't tell any of use what to do. Second, you call someone your little girl if you gave her birth. Third, she needs a real mother. One that helps her gets through her life, one that knows stuff about being a human girl." Said Leah and she looked pissed.

"Well, I know stuff about human girls and woman. If Melissa needs to ask Esme something like that, she can ask me and she can tell Melissa the answer. I know it's very embarrassing for a young girl to ask her father that-" Carlisle was talking, but was cut off by Quil.

"You are not her father! We heard she didn't know who her father is! So don't say you're her father! But is it true he was Quileute?"

"Yes, maybe you know him. It is umm...oh yeah Joshua Uley. Do you know him?"

"Yes. He was my father. I haven't seen for years. He is also Embry's father. But no one knows where he is."

"I believe that. You two have the same noes as Melissa. But it looks more girly on her," Emmett chuckled. Then Jared and the whole pack snapped.

"THAT'S IT! WHY DID YOU ADOTPED HER? YOU KNOW SHE NEEDS A REAL FAMILY! SO WHY?"

"We love her with all our hearts," Jasper told the pack.

"HEARTS? YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO HEARTS! WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" said Embry.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to or about my family that way!" said Rose. At this point everyone was on their feet and pointing at one another. Me? Well I sat down and watched the show.

"BUT WHY ADOPTED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT MAKES NO PERFECT SENSE!" said Sam.

"Well it makes sense to us!" Emmett exclaimed.

"And that's all that matters!" Jasper simply stated.

"Yeah! Well she needs a REAL family! One that breaths, eats, can go to the beach or the park! Can go outside when it's sunny! NOT A DEAD ASSHOLE VAMPIRE FAMILY!" said Jake. He was still mad about Bella. HELL! Even I would. Then everyone went quite when we heard a door slam.

Then a very angry, but beautiful and sexy brunette came running down the had brown hair, almost as dark as a Natives but lighter, she had a tan skin color, so judging by the color of her skin her mom would have been white. Her sweater clung to her great; it showed how her fine size breast would fit great in my huge warm hands. Her shorts showed her skinny hot legs that my tongue could trace over and over. Her waist was amazing I could keep my arms wrapped around it all day. And she was one country cutie with a rocking roll butte. Her nose did look like Sam's and Embry's but looked better on her. Finally her eyes, well you could tell they were from a Quileute a mile away. FUCK IMPRINT! But the country cutie yelled...

"WHO THE HELL YA'LL THINK YOU ARE TO YELL AT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! WOULD LIKE IT IF I YELLED AT YA'LL LIKE THAT! NO! SO FUCK YA'LL!" She said to the pack. She had a Texas accent in her voice but also so Canadian. So I say 50-50. But there stood a very, and I mean very, shocked pack.

**Mel's POV: **

I started to notice one of the boys staring at me. I couldn't see him because he was with my family behind me, but I could fell his eyes. And boy was he cute. There were eight men were standing in front of me. Two looked like they were 15, the boy behind me looked 17 when I saw him, and the others looked 19-26. There was one girl; she looked like she was 22. All the boys were only wearing cut off shorts, the girl was wearing a pair of shorts and a belly shirt. They all, even the girl, had abs of steel; they looked like they were close pros in weight lifting. I bet you they are. But one boy started to shake a lot.

"Paul come down! She's just a girl! Don't hurt her!" Yelled the oldest looking man. I think around 26 years really. After that the girl yelled...

"SETH DID YOU JUST IMPRINT! ON HER!" Witch made I guess Paul shake even more after she said that.

Then...

**Seth's POV: **

Paul was starting to shake and was looking at Melissa like he was going to kill her. NOT MY IMPRINT! I saw Esme reach her hand out to pull Melissa back. But that's my job I have to protect her. So I jumped of the couch and ran to her. I grabbed her waist and pushed her behind me. I still had my hands on her waist when I moved into a half-way crouch. And I was happy that she didn't scream or jump or move or anything, but she did put her hands on my waist. I let out a warning growl to Paul, but then he went to a full crouch and growled louder.

I could fell Melissa shaking of fear. So I slowly got up rapped her in my arms. She put her head against my chest and rapped her arms around my waist. I took a quick look at the Cullen's they smiled, nodded and E Man mouthed "Tell her to meet us in the garage." I just nodded. They know me and like me, so I think they don't mind it was ME and not another wolf that imprinted on Melissa

"Now or later?" I asked Sam put my eyes still on Paul. He was still in a crouch, teeth bare, and his eyes never leaving Melissa.

"Later will be better. Now would just scare her more."

"Okay. At? Where?"

"Up to you?" I thought about it a minute.

"Today at 8pm I'll come here?"

"I'll run your patrol for today then. Meet us outside. The rest lets go." Everyone, but Paul, left. But not without giving me a bad look.

"If you turn in to a leech like your family or hurt Seth. I'll kill you slowly and painfully. Understood?" Said Paul to Melissa. I felt her nod but start shaking again. I let out a growl at Paul, with that he left and went to join the others.

"What the fuck just happened?" said Melissa. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll explain everything later." I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. The way the tasted sent a shiver down my body. When I pulled away her face was bright red. I gave her one more hug and then left. When I was at the forest line I turned around smiled and waved. To my surprise she did the same back. Now I just can't wait to face the pack. But if I make out alive I get to Melissa at 8 tonight.

**Mel's POV: **

I walked to the garage door, got my bag and entered. There I meet the smiling faces of my family.

"Why are you all smiling? What the fuck just happened? "They just laughed. WHAT THE FUCK?

_**A/N:**__ There ya go_, _plz review ur thoughts_


End file.
